Untamed Hearts
by Schemering
Summary: Bella has a special power that, after a close encounter with death, leads her to Swan Academy for Vampires and Specials. In a whole new world, with new friends and love interests, her past, present, and future will collide. How did her parents truly die? Who is she? And can her heart choose the one she loves? Will it matter after the whole truth is revealed? Non-canon couples. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since the last time I posted anything up on here. I really hope you enjoy this. Vampires are known of and keep distance from human societies for the most part. Their world works a lot more differently than in the Twilight books, but this is crucial to the plot. Also, the method of turning a human into a vampire will be drastically different. As it gets further into the story, their world will slowly be revealed in how it functions. Without further ado, here is my newest story! **

**Prologue. BPOV:**

I knew I was late. Aunt Esme was going to be so disappointed in me for my tardiness. The sun had just set, and it was unreasonably cold. It had also started snowing, and the tempo in which it came down increased with every step I took. I desperately wished I had had the foresight to bring a heavier coat, but my nerves had gotten the best of my rationale.

This was a particularly terrible time to be wandering empty streets alone. Once again though, my feelings had bested my common sense. I was completely mortified and stunned that he was still sweet enough to offer me a ride home after I broke his nose. Only I could royally screw up something as seemingly simple as kissing.

We had both agreed to this arrangement. I just wanted my first kiss before I turned thirty or became a spinster. Who better to ask than my best friend, Collin? He understood, and he knew I needed it. We set it up to do it today at four. It was almost like a dentist appointment. It felt so impersonal to pencil in the date and time of my first kiss on a calendar, but it was not as if I had a plethora of guys approaching me and offering to do the job.

I had gone home to complete some homework before I left. Right before heading over to Collin, I brushed my teeth again. He had led me to his room- a place I constantly came to relax. Somehow, knowing my motivations for being here made me look at the room in a whole new light. It basically shouted hormonal teenager to passersby.

We both sat on his bed, and he carefully tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. It was so cliché. I would have snorted had I not been so petrified. We stared into each other's eyes until I began to feel awkward and uncomfortable.

I was certain that most people did not take twenty minutes to make a move. I decided to just dive in right when Collin finally decided to approach me. It was so quick, our movements so uncoordinated, that our mouths met for a millisecond, and our noses crashed into one another painfully.

I was completely panicked, and my sudden movements were jerky. It was no surprise, then, that when I walked forward to make myself scarce, I stumbled on his shoe. I should have never flailed my arms. It would have avoided a broken nose and my utter humiliation.

I helped him stop the bleeding, and he offered me a ride home. I should have just sucked up my pride and accepted, but I could not. I felt so stupid.

Now I was walking down Cod Street by myself with no weapons and the inability to see anything further than my arm. That was when I heard it. I bet if I had consumed anything before going to Collin's I would have thrown it all up. I could hear the animalistic yet husky voice that emitted that sound. A vampire must have been really close, and by the sounds of it, none too happy.

My feet stopped moving, and my breathing grew shallow. That growl had been emitted from a vampire that was way too close for comfort. I swiveled around and instantly found the threat. It was the rogue vampire that had been on the news for a while now. He decided to break vampire law by feeding on humans who were not professional feeders. He was carelessly slaughtering humans and had publicly been disowned of the protection of vampire law by the king of vampires himself. The vampire's name was James Hunter, and he had committed his first offense two months back when he had drained his personal feeder.

It must have been a bad day for me, decidedly by the Gods, or whoever else enjoyed messing with me. I gasped as his cold, red eyes met my own. He smiled devilishly and licked his lips.

"Look what we have here. A snack- and your scent is so strong. I will enjoy draining you, human," the vampire, James chuckled.

Apparently, someone up there really hated me. Tomorrow was supposed to be my seventeenth birthday. I would never see that day though now that I had crossed paths with this thirsty vampire. If only I could summon my powers. Instead, I felt nauseous.

He was suddenly right in front of me. He picked me up by my throat and tried to make me look into his eyes. I shut my eyes instinctively. Humans were supposed to follow a vampire's every command if the vampire hypnotized you with its red eyes. The few humans who were immune to this more often than not disappeared. Some resurfaced after a while, but they were always vampires upon their return. It was for this reason I closed my eyes. I did not want anyone knowing about my immunity even at a time like this when I knew I was set to become dinner, I felt that I needed to protect my secret.

I opened my eyes in time to see his fangs retract.

"It's fine with me if you don't want to look me in the eyes. It'll just make this experience all the more painful before you die," James chuckled.

Despite the fact that he still had me clutched by the throat, I managed to release an earsplitting scream. James cut me off by squeezing my neck tighter. When my body was discovered, I would surely have bruises on my neck. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into my jugular, a flash blurred by.

In a moment, James was across the street, sprawled on the ground. It was then that I realized that I was freezing and part of my shirt and coat was ripped open. Before I could panic about what had almost happened to me, the blur was over James. I could only see his back, but I could easily observe that he was muscular, a whole foot taller than me, and had the most beautiful, unruly bronze hair on his head.

I watched as my hero picked James up by his neck. I clearly heard as he growled at my attacker, "In the name of King Aro Volturi, I silence you for eternity."

I could not be entirely certain, but judging by the wailing of agony and the direction in which my savior's hand went, I would wager that James had been stabbed in the heart.

It was then that my body decided to become fully affected by the harsh weather conditions because I found my knees buckling under me. My savior was beside me in a second with a bloody death blade in hand. Death blades cut through vampires as easily as a knife through butter. They were rare, as well. This guy must have been powerful to own one. He took his huge fur coat off and put my arms through the sleeves as gently as possible. He covered me up and helped me stand. In all of this, I had yet to see his face. His hair was covering it.

My teeth were chattering wildly, and I was afraid that they would slip and chop off my tongue. My savior realized I was too weak and lifted me into his arms to carry me bridal style. I felt snowflakes land on my lashes as I opened my eyes. I could see his face now. He had a strong angular jaw and full lips. His nose was slightly crooked but otherwise, fit perfectly on him. What I noticed mostly though were his eyes. They were red like any vampires', but there was something else to them. They held kindness.

"W-W-W-What's…your…n-n-n-n-name?" I asked. My teeth chattering made it hard to speak intelligibly or coherently.

"Edward," I heard him whisper in a smooth, silky voice.

I gasped for air. I felt myself slipping from consciousness.

"Th-Th-Thank you," I managed to whisper before my eyes drooped shut. I did not hear a response. All I knew was that I had never felt more secure than I did in that moment in that vampire's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I'm bored and this was already written. I hope you enjoy a further look into their world. And who knows? Maybe you may find out some surprising and extreme deviations from the original novels. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward POV:**

If my entire existence was not riddled with lies, perhaps I could find peace. As it was, my whole being ached to be near her but knew it was unwise knowing what I knew. She was not meant to be with me. I had tampered with her memory and stolen images of her life. I did not deserve to gaze upon her beauty. If I did so, it was in complete secrecy.

I felt my heart stutter in my chest, trying to claw free to get to her. Ever since childhood, I had watched over her in silence. As a nine year old, I had been captivated by her dark, chocolate colored eyes and delicate doll-like features. She was ethereal and unreal in her unrelenting loyalty and kindness.

As a seventeen year old vampire, I was mesmerized by her beauty and innocence. She did not realize how amazing she really was. From the jealousy of her female classmates to the lack of confidence in her male peers, everyone distanced themselves from her, making her believe that there was something wrong with her. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Sadly when she did gain a friend, I did not like him. It was a boy. He could woo her away and give her a happily ever after. Something I would never be able to offer her, especially because of my intertwined life with the royal court. I was the king's future advisor, and I would be the youngest. Because I was almost like a brother to his only child, Jasper, he felt he would be able to trust me implicitly. Besides, having someone with my particular talent nearby would be an immense bonus.

That was why I was receiving such high education. I attended the Swan Academy with Jasper, the vampire prince and my almost brother. I was close to him; he was the only one who understood me. But even he did not know all my secrets. When one knew as many things as I did about the secret goings-on of the kingdom, it was best to disappear or declare all allegiance to your sovereign.

I was watching her in silence with her friend when things fell into place. This boy wanted to be her friend because she was ostracized by her peers for being different- better. He saw her as a kindred spirit of sorts because, should his secret ever be unveiled, everyone would turn their backs on him as well. He would do anything for her because his respect was so great. She was also a great way to keep away unwanted suspicion as to why he never dated. If everyone thought he liked her in secret and chose to keep her as a friend because of this, no one would ever have to suspect. He could make it a little longer until anyone discovered that he was gay. He was so intent on keeping this fact a secret that he never even told her- his best friend.

It was for this reason that I let the friendship go on. He would never want her, but he would always respect and love her like a little sister. When she first approached him about her first kiss, I thought it would be a flat out no. Instead, he gave a hesitant yes in response, so no suspicion or awkwardness would arise in their friendship. I wanted to be there, but the guards had just gotten a call. A rogue vampire had been spotted nearby. I was on tracking duty. It made me especially uncomfortable that it was so close to her.

I felt a foreboding sensation the further I was away from her. I scoured the grounds for nearly an hour until I caught a scent. The incoming blizzard was making my job more difficult than necessary. Just as I was almost certain I had caught some fresh tracks, I heard the most terrified, high-pitched scream my ears had ever caught wind of. Worst of all, I knew that voice, no matter what sounds it was making.

He had _her_; my reason for existence. He was going to hurt her. No. Not before I found him and cut his heart out. I was gone before my mind realized what my body was doing. I followed the direction of her scream and roared in rage as his fangs neared her jugular.

I threw him on the ground with raw power, and he skidded across the street in the blink of an eye. I grabbed him by the throat, reminiscent of the way he had held her. Unlike him though, I would achieve my objective. As a formality I uttered the necessary words to prove my allegiance, although right now it was more towards the shell-shocked girl across the street. "In the name of King Aro Volturi, I silence you for eternity." …and may you burn thoroughly in hell.

I drew out my death blade with the king's seal of the serpent and slammed it into the rogue's chest. His eyes widened as I continued to cut open his chest. When I was done, which was rather quickly, I reached into his chest and pulled out his cold, black dead heart and shoved it down his throat.

I heard her gasp quietly, and I was by her side immediately. I realized that the blade was still in my hand and dripping crimson blood onto the pale snow. She fell down on her knees too abruptly to stop it. I put the death blade away in my coat pocket. I realized that, while the temperature made no difference for me, she must have been freezing. I looked at her torn shirt and felt disgusted with myself for being so merciful with the rogue.

I took my coat off in a simple motion and delicately helped her tiny arms into the sleeves. I kept my face mostly obscured with my hair. There was no need in scaring her more with my furious expression. I helped her stand up, but she was nearly limp. I picked her up bridal style and my breath caught. I stared at her beautiful face in awe. I watched the snowflakes dance onto her long, thick eyelashes and melt into the nearly identical color of her skin.

I schooled my expression into one of concern when I saw her eyelashes flutter open. Her pale pink mouth made me think of sin. Her delicate, small nose made me think of how ethereal she always seemed. Her eyes though-oh, God- those eyes pierced me. Had I a soul to speak of, she would have seen it clearly with those steady, chocolate brown eyes of hers. I could not believe she was actually in my arms.

"W-W-W-What's...your…n-n-n-n-name?" she managed to ask. I could barely understand her.

"Edward," I answered breathlessly. If I did not look away from her searching gaze, I would most certainly blurt out all my secrets, neatly laid out in a row.

She gasped for air. Her eyes started to glaze over. "Th-Th-Thank you," she slurred before going completely lifeless in my arms. If I had not been able to hear her heart beating, I would have been in inconsolable panic.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I whispered as I pulled her closer to my chest.

I raced to the nearby vampire medic, Peter, and had him check her while I ran back out quickly to retrieve the rogue's body. I was back, just in time to see Peter pressing a stethoscope to her snow white chest. I averted my eyes and busied myself with dumping the dead body unceremoniously onto another patient bed.

"She got pneumonia and nearly got frostbite in her fingers. You should have brought her in sooner," he chastised as he brought a few blankets to cover her with.

He walked over to the rouge's corpse tsking the whole way. As he studied the body closely, I felt his demeanor change, almost unperceptively. He raised his head and lifted his eyebrows while looking at me. "Bad day?" he asked as he pulled out the heart from the corpse's throat.

I grimaced. At the moment it had happened, I had not thought of possible repercussions. The kill should have been quick and efficient. Instead, I had made it obvious that this was personal. I knew Peter would have to give his report to King Aro Volturi because the rogue had been top priority for the humans.

Peter looked back at her and studied the girl's face, as if searching for something. His face slowly gave way to show the disbelief he was feeling. He approached her cautiously as if she would suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke. I gulped as I realized that he recognized her. Of course he would. He would play with her and her tea cup sets when she was barely a toddler. He had loved her dearly and nearly gotten himself killed when he tried to keep her safe from the intrigue at court when she was only five years old and in mourning. He would have provided for her; he loved her like a daughter, despite only being on his twenty-fourth year of life then. I knew he could be trusted but I did not like anyone else knowing where she was or that she was still alive. It was a dangerous secret to be kept.

"It's her," he cried out in a strangled sob. It should not have surprised me that he would recognize his own goddaughter.

"Yes," I affirmed in defeat. "The rogue went after her, so I killed him…and might have gotten carried away in the process. I have kept tabs on her all these years. No one else knows about that. It was a…personal choice."…because I love her.

Peter looked at me with a startling expression. It was in between gratitude and hostility. "Are you sure the _king _didn't put you up to this?" he sneered.

"No. He would have my head if he ever found out. He does not even know that they changed her last name. He believes she died. I…might have made some of the guards forget that they let her go. She's been in hiding these past ten years, and she doesn't even know it. Why leave her with memories that are both painful and dangerous?" I asked quietly.

Peter frowned. "Regardless of what you did then, she has no idea how dangerous she could be. If she did not defend herself, she probably isn't into the habit of practicing. She should be in a school with other Specials," he announced.

"Don't you think I know this? If I haven't, it has been to keep her safe. All of the Specials' schools admit vampires. If the king were to find out-"

"He won't. She is dead and has been for twelve years. She will go to a Specials school and learn to control her powers. It is a wonder she has made it this long. Being a True Special makes her all the more dangerous. There is no other choice. She must go. I will help her," Peter concluded.

"How? The king has always been suspicious of where your allegiance lies. If he picked up any change in activity, you would not be able to help her much longer. Besides…I have always protected her. Ever since childhood, even though it was in secrecy. I don't think I could-"

"Then don't. The king thinks she is dead. Even if he ever suspected, who would believe she is right under his nose? In a school where not only his future advisor attends, but where his son also resides? He would never believe it is her. I almost didn't realize; he didn't know her as well as I did. If you can keep her safe, you can continue to watch over her while she attends school. I will take care of the rest. In secrecy, of course," Peter explained.

I thought about it and was startled out of my thoughts when I heard her mumble. "Dangerous. So dangerous." She lifted her hand and a scalpel on the tray next to her rose. She flung her arm to the side, and Peter narrowly missed being impaled in the shoulder.

"It is done. I will keep her safe. Just… do not let anyone know about this. I have worked hard to keep her alive this long," I replied.

"Deal. Make your preparations. I will do what is within my power to keep her from falling into deep sickness," he dismissed me.

I ran to her aunt's house. She answered the door quickly after the second knock. As soon as she saw me, her eyes went wide with fear. "Where-Where is she?" Esme Platt asked.

"It is time for her to go. I will continue to protect her and now, so will Peter," I responded stoically.

Esme sagged against the wall. She had always known this day would come. I had warned her of it since she became involved. But knowing did not take away the fact that she dreaded it. Instead of fighting me on it though, she nodded as tears silently slid down her cheeks. "Okay. Please keep her safe. Let her know that she can trust you. Let her know that I miss her," Esme whispered.

She let me in to gather Bella's clothes, and before I left, I kissed her forehead. "Faith. Everything will work out the way it was intended to," I reassured her. Then, I was gone.

Peter quickly changed her soaked and ruined clothes for new ones. "She will arrive tomorrow. I will leave a note telling them that she lost control of her power and needs to heal. The rest is in your hands," Peter notified me.

I sighed heavily. I felt as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. School would start in a week for us. The humans had started two weeks ago. This meant that she would probably have enough time to let her body heal without getting behind in her academic classes. Losing your memories was like losing a piece of one's self. It took a heavy toll on the body. I really was tired of making her forget about me. But maybe, she would want to know me when she saw me. Maybe I could be close to her like Esme asked of me. I sighed again and put my hands on her face.

"You will forget about the attack. You will forget seeing me. When you wake up, you will be confused but take everything that happens calmly," I ordered. A wisp of smoke left her head and disappeared into my hand. I had taken another memory. Always taking. I was such a bastard.

"You will see her when school begins. And don't worry about the report on the rogue. No one needs to know that you got carried away," Peter said.

I nodded tersely. With one last glance at her, I ran off, back to local headquarters. Once I affirmed that I had killed my assignment, I would need to return to the penthouse with Jasper. I was weary of what I would find there.

I finished my report fairly quickly and the king's men decided to pick up the body tomorrow in the morning from Peter's morgue. I felt so drained after my emotional rollercoaster, but the night life had just started getting rowdy. There was no way Jasper would let me sleep at this hour. He always dragged me along for "the hunt." Basically, he scouted a high end club and found a girl to shack up with.

I stepped into the penthouse and heard the refrigerator open and close. I walked into the room to see Jasper heating up a cup of blood. I just took my snow boots off when I felt his heavy gaze on me.

"You smell strongly of girl. _Human_ girl," he accused.

I looked up at him challengingly and replied, "Occupational hazard. I was on tracking duty and happened to save a girl's life. I took her to the hospital long enough to see if she would live. Then, I went to turn in my _complete_ report."

"Hmm…was she hot?" Jasper blurted.

My blood bubbled up in fury. I tried to cover it up before he saw, but Jasper always saw everything. He was too observant for his own good. I decided to play it off. "What do you think?" I grunted out.

I was met with silence while I put my boots away in the hallway closet. As I entered the kitchen, he handed me the glass of blood while serving himself another. He took a huge whiff of air and seemed to tense. He stayed frozen for a few seconds before shaking it off and turning to heat his drink. "Not hot," he whispered, "Absolutely beautiful." There was a pause before he elaborated. "Her blood is the sweetest I have ever smelled. The sweeter the blood, the more striking the human is."

He downed his cup in one go and turned to face me with his trademark snarky grin. "You're in one of your bitchy moods tonight. You mess up my game when you get like this. I suppose we are not going out tonight," he lamented teasingly. He spun on his heel and went back to his room.

Before he could shut the door, he yelled at me. "She must be pretty amazing if you gave her your father's coat! Don't you usually carry your death blade in it?" And with that, he slammed his door shut.

I froze as I realized he was correct. And by now, Peter would already be taking her to Swan Academy. I was so… "Damn," I hissed.


End file.
